Face Down
by inseparableexx
Summary: Demi and Nick have been dating for one amazing year, they put everything into the relationship, they maintained. They were the PERFECT couple, or so people thought, until one wicked night will alter that forever.


I sat on Nick's bed, as I always did after school. Normally his mom doesn't like it when he has girls in his bedroom alone, well, actually she doesn't like it at all.... Which is why I slyly came through the window.

I sat on the edge, swinging my legs back and forth and I giggled, as Joe and him walked in.

"Having fun?" Joe teased, and I nodded. "Oh yeah, buckets and buckets full." I laughed, and stood up.

Nick walked over to me, and I looked him up and down, as Joe gazed at me. I've always felt like Joe had this odd attraction towards me... I have no idea why, but it's true.

Nick stood before me, and he waved. I raised my eyebrow, and waved back. He laughed, and I stared. He walked directly infront of me, and grabbed my hands.

I smiled, and caught his gaze. He bent down some, and kissed me softly on my lips. "Ew, what is this? Some kind of teenage porn? God." Layla said, walking up to us and stared.

Joe laughed, of course. They were always immature, sometimes I wish Layla was more like Nick. Mature, I mean. Joe high-fived her, and hugged her tight.

They always looked good together in my head, but whatever. Three or four hours passed, and Nick's mom got home. Nick, me, Layla, and Joe were all passed out on the couch.

His mom went nuts.... "WAKE UP!" She yelled, and her voiced echoed through my head, and my eyes shot open.

"oh.... fu..." I shook Nick, as she stared at me. She was one lady you never ever wanted to fuck with. Nick woke up, startled. "MOM... hi! What are you doing here?..."

Her face was so red, and her hand was clenched in a fist. "Mrs. Jonas, I can expl.." She cut me off, "Leave my house now, BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed, and my eyes widened.

I shook Layla, and she woke up. "Lay's, we have to go, now!" She nodded, and stood up, so did I. We walked to the door, and left quickly. I bursted out laughing as soon as I got to the end of the drive way, as did Layla.

Mrs. Jonas was just going to have to get used to her, grown emphasis on the grown, boys have girl friends, and or friends that are girls, in Joe and Layla's case... She needed to suck it up, she knew me and Nick were dating. I just don't know why she was so afraid of losing her boys to, girls. I mean, yeah their dad died, and their pretty much all she has left, but she doesn't need to be bitter about it.... I shook my head, and the thoughts went away. My mind set on what would happen to Nick and Joe, and how much trouble they would be in.... Ugh

* * *

My mom didn't really say much to me, and or Joe that night. Dinner was really quiet, and I could hear every chew, gulp, and clang. God, it was so annoying. I shook my head, in frustration and got up from the table. I know she's miserable, but damn. That woman seriously has nothing better to do, then ruin my teenage life. I was pissed, beyond pissed, 'fuming' as she would say. I ran up the stairs, and into my room, slamming the door behind me. It echoed throughout the whole house, and I chuckled. She didn't really talk to me much that night, after my little tirade. She talked with Joe though, and of course, she forgave him. Typical mom. I shrugged it off, as he came into my room. I glared, and he laughed.

"Don't be hatin'." He shot out, and I walked over to him. "Shut up, suck up." I laughed, and sat on my bed. She can't be mad at me for much longer.... Can she? I shrugged, and he stared at me weirdly.

"What you want?..." I said, and he laughed. "Nothing, nevermind. Night, bro." He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. All I heard after that was.... "NICHOLAS!.........." from my mom, but I didn't care. The more mad she got, the more time away from being babied I got. Freedom is nice, real real nice. I smiled, and laid backwards.

**Sorry this is kinda short. LOL.

I'm new at this, so I kinda just needed something to start off of.

I'll update when I can, I need to do better this quarter, so I'll write whenever I can. :-)

Love Kayla.

Review && Favorite. 333 Thank you!!!!


End file.
